How to cure a lonely heart
by themoonandstars24
Summary: All Lucy ever wanted was to be loved by someone, especially by her cold and nonchalant father. But after the death of her mother all she has left are her surpportive friends to help her through the daily challenges in her life. But what happens when she tosses a cheese cake on Natsu Dragneel! The richest guy in school and the leader of the R4's! GO NALU!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! It's me themoonandstars24 but just call me Kylie for now.

Anyway, this is my first fanfic I'm writing and I'm pretty nervous on whether i will get good reviews soo...Please go easy on me

I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL.

* * *

Golden brown leaves danced around the air as the cold zephyr blew them across the glimmering pavement. The season of autumn had come. The season when chilly winds and fallen leaves would create a wonderful scenery on the grounds of fairytail academy. The halls of the school echoed with chattering teens who had just finished the third period of lessons and were joking around.

Among the students was a certain blonde haired female known as Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy was a high spirited and cheerful seven teen year old who was in her second year in high school and was also the daughter of the rich Jude Heartfilia, owner of the Heartfiia Konzern. Although being rich had it's benefits, it wasn't better than having a parent who loved you...Someone who deeply cared and cherished you.

But her case was different.

It all happened when Lucy was six. Her mother, after a trip to Crocus suddenly became ill which disabled her to walk and perform the daily duties in the house hold making her husband Jude and Lucy worried. They sent for the best doctors around and were only told in return that when Layla gave birth it probaly put a lot of pressure on her body which finally kicked in when she wasn't feeling well. It was a dark hour for the Heartfilia's and the staff of the mansion when Layla gave up the ghost leaving a broken husband and a disheartened child.

_Mother...I miss you..So much._

After the mournful burial, Lucy's once loving father became cold and heartless... Overwhelmed by the death of his precious wife. Lucy on the other hand was broken, shattered into pieces like shards of glass scattered on the floor. Losing someone you love at a very young age was traumatic. She had every reason to grieve over the death of the angel of her lost mother. And to her father it became painful. Just looking at his saddened daughter would tear him apart._** After all, it's because Layla gave birth to this child that she had to die.**_ Is what he would think whenever he scolded the child for disturbing him.

And just on the day of little Lucy's birthday, her father was busy with his paperwork and files not able to have free time for himself, nonetheless for Lucy. Thinking her father would be hungry, she took her time to make a special rice ball with his face on it made from sushi and skipped into his office.

**~*FLASHBACK*~**

**" Papa! Papa! Look, i made a rice ball with your face on it!" Lucy gently placed it on top of his desk hopefully praying that he would accept it..**

**But she got a different reaction instead. His grip tightened on the pen glaring at the happy Lucy, smiling for no reason."...Lucy..How many times have i told you not to interfere when i am busy?!"**

**The now shaken girl cringed in fear at the tone of her father's hoarse voice, stepping back a bit." ..I am sorry papa..I thought you were..were hungry." Lucy looked down, her small lips bent in a temporal frown.**

**But her reaction didn't shake the strict man one bit." IF I WAS HUNGRY I WOULD HAVE CALLED FOR THE CHEF TO MAKE ME A MEAL!" And out of sheer anger, Jude slapped the funny faced rice ball off the table, onto the polished floor. Then with one swift movement he stood up. " GET OUT..NOW!"**

**Lucy emotionally fell as crystal-like tears poured down her face."..But..But papa it's my birthday!"**

**...There was utter silence.**

**" I ..Do not care..Leave."**

**And with those cold words, she ran out of the mansion and threw her self on her mother's grave sheding tears like a waterfall.**

**~*End of flashback*~**

_Why...Did you leave me?_

_Father hated me...And he still does._

**...**

...

...

" YOOHOO!...Lu-chan!?"

"HEY! Lucy!...Are you still on earth?!"

" Quick! Bring me some water! She must be at a stand-still!"

" Huh?" The dazed female snapped out of her trance and turned to the familiar voices of the people who were waving their hands wildly in front of her face.

One with short blue hair and warm brown eyes spoke first. " Thank goodness Lucy! We thought we lost you there. You okay?"

Lucy smiled at her curious friends then shoved her books into her metallic locker." Yeah, Levy..I'm fine." She said as Erza jerked her eyebrow.

" Well you don't look fine to me! It seems like you were pondering about something." Erza said, her scarlet colored hair resting on her shoulders.

Mirajane, the one with silver hair placed her slim hand on Lucy's shoulder"..Yeah..I think so too."

" Anything you wanna tell us?... hmm?" The three of them said in unison, leaning closer to the dumbfounded Lucy.

" JEEZ! Nothing's wrong with me! I'm perfectly fine!"The embarrassed Lucy said, pointing to her face and laughing awkwardly. " Do i look like I'm worried?!"

" We're only joking Lu-chan." Levy squealed out, hardly audible since she was laughing."It's just...Well..Ha haha!-

Erza skillfully whacked Levy on her head,making Mirajane giggle." Ow! What was that for?"

" What this idiot was trying to say was-

" How the hell am i an idiot?" Levy retorted , pouting at Erza. The rant between them went on but Lucy wasn't listening.

Mirajane ignored the both of them and frowned." Don't mind them Lucy-san..But truthfully, are you really okay?"

Erza and Levy immediately paused, staring at the confused Lucy with wide eyes.

_Wait..Am i really okay?_

Lucy frantically touched her forehead searching for any vital signs of a fever.

_I don't think so.._

_*sigh* I'm probably gonna have a head ache._

Lucy looked up and sheepishly grinned." No need to worry..I'm fine...I think."

Mira suddenly beamed and linked her hand with Lucy's." Well then that settles it! Let's have some lunch!" The motherly-like female said and strutted off with Lucy.

Levy flinched." Gahh! Wait for us!"

" Yeah! A cheese cake sounds nice!" Erza said with stars in her eyes, speeding off with Levy.

* * *

The four girlfriends entered the enormous cafeteria, inhaling the smell of freshly baked cakes and mashed potatoes. _Hah..Heavenly goodness..*Ahem* Oh, right..Back to the story. _Anyway,after grabbing their trays of food, they settled down comfortably at a table located at the center of the so called food court.

" O..M..G"

Lucy played with her salad, using the fork to scramble the unwanted vegetables all about on the plate. She really didn't feel that hungry but she** had** to eat something, of course before Erza would ask for her rejected meal. Mira on the other hand, brought out home made lunch from her bag since she's quite paranoid about finding flies in her food. Meanwhile, Erza triumphantly ate her cheese cake due to the fact that she was able to sweet talk the ugly lunch lady into giving her two cakes. Well lucky you. And for Levy, she frowned at her friends for not replying her exclamation.

" I said..O..M..G!-

" God damn it Levy! Can't you see we're tryna enjoy a peaceful and quiet meal?" Mira blurted out due to sheer frustration that she couldn't cut her stake.

Levy plopped her elbow on the table, groaning in a girlish way." Well _**sorry**_ Ms. I- can't- cut- my- stake, but if you happened not to notice, _**we**_ are sitting two tables away from the extremely handsome **R4's**!" The bluenette screeched out, indicating the four boys gracefully eating.

Erza's ears perked up out of curiosity." R4?...Who the hell are they?" The female asked, placing her fork down.

Levy insanely grinned showing her pearl white teeth." Glad you asked Erza! Cause they're the most-

" They're the most richest and intelligent male students in the second year." Lucy stated flatly, her chocolate brown orbs showing no interest in the meaningless topic." And the term 'R4' is what Levy calls them..Stands for the **rich four**."

"Hey! I was gonna say that!..And yes! I named them the R4!" She said proudly, chesting out and smiling sincerely.

Mira smirked in amusement sending Levy a mocking glare." Is that so?...Well you better sit down before you cause attention..Flat chest."

The other girl's cheeks reddened with embarrassment, using her thin arms to cover her small asset then sitting down and mumbling curses to Mira.

Erza rubbed her temples, massaging her head while listening to Levy's murmurs." Now,now Mira...You know that's a taboo subject for Levy, a no-go area too."

" Thank you Erza."

" Phhhftt! But it _**is**_ funny!" The scarlet haired teen laughed out.  
" Hey!?" Levy blushed even harder." Lu-chan! Help me out here!"

Lucy, who was daydreaming, turned to Levy." Oh..Right." She pulled the ashamed bluenette closer and patted her head in a motherly fashion." It isn't her fault guys, after all..She _**is**_ a bit slow on puberty."

Levy felt her jaw drop open, and if this were a manga it surely would have hit the ground by now." Gahh! That doesn't even improve the situation!"

" Alright, alright...But seriously, this would be a crazy new topic on my blog..' Levy's Flat Chest'. Has a nice ring to it neh?" Mira cooed out, thoroughly teasing the poor girl. Lucy felt a giggle coming on but she swallowed it when she saw Levy on the verge of breaking down.

" Y..You wouldn't dare!" Levy retorted, shuddering at the thought of being laughed at with people pointing at her small breast. Such humiliation.

" I'm Mirajane Strauss..I can do anything." She said, satisfyingly eying the purple nail varnish on her nails. That made Erza, Lucy and the horrified Levy mentally shriek in fear. Wow..Mira was their friend but sometimes that sweet and motherly character would just vanish into thin air.

The silver haired female noticed and switched back to her loving self." Oh my...Did that sound a little bit dark?"

The amazed Lucy held her chest, finally calming down." Oh God, I swear i just saw a satanic version of you."

" Goodness!" Mira echoed." What a fascinating statement!"

" Anyway...Since when did you _**have **_a blog?" Erza asked, trying to whip up a solid conversation again.

Levy rolled her eyes." Ever since she read issue 34# of a stupid magazine called ' Trendy Teenz'. Trust me when i say that Mira's obsessed with collecting them."

Mirajane scoffed." They aren't stupid Levy McGarden, _**you**_ could actually learn something from them. Besides, it's under the step on how to become popular and famous. I post every juicy gossip and rumor about what's happening in our school and to be honest, i have a lot of followers so it's actually great."

Lucy suspiciously arched an eyebrow." What if people don't like their secrets being shared on your blog? I mean..Are people really cool about it?"

" Well..That's a tough question. I don't really know what to say but, life has it's ups and downs, I'm sure i could find a way to slip through...WAIT A MINUTE! I thought we we're talking about the R4!" She spilled out, ruffing her hair in a crazy manner.

" OH, so now your interested." Levy replied with a heavy load of sarcasm.

Mira pouted." I _**was**_ right from the start!"

Erza, willing to hear more about them gestured Levy to go on.

" Okay..I'll start with the introductions. That one sitting at the right hand side of the table is Loki...Something, something-

" His last name is something something?" Lucy asked, her mouth curled in an'o' shape then leaning for ward to hear Levy's answer.

But Levy only sweatdroped, comically." Of course not! I just forgot his full name, so no more questions until i finish my orating..Got it?" The other girls nodded their heads obediently and focused on Levy attentively.

" Good..Now, as i was saying, Loki is that orange haired one. His family runs a really cool music shop where they sell intruments. I even heard that his father owns a popular record label called 'Hollywood studios'..Must be somewhere in America. He's superbly good with the ladies and is a bad ass at playing the guitar. Then there's Gray Fullbuster." She said as she slyly pointed to the one wearing a silver rosary." He's magnolia's best ice scuplting artist even though he's eighteen years old. People from all over the globe come to auction for Gray's masterpieces and then he get's all the cash, along with his family of course..But his parents are dead so he's living with a woman named Ur." Erza glanced at the raven haired guy in thought. _It must be hard for him._" Alright, next is my favorite..Jellal Fernandez!"

Erza turned her head back to Levy in alarm. " WHAT?...Did you just say..J..Jellal?"

Levy smirked, knowing that something went down between the two." Yep!"

" What is it?" Lucy asked, kind of curious about Erza's not-so-happy expression.

Mira swiftly intervened " It's not something she likes to talk about..Just like Levy's lack of boobs, it's a no-go area too." She said tilting her head to the side.

Levy dead-panned." I thought we were done with that topic?"

Erza, not paying attention to Levy, blushed deeply, then lifted up her head." It's okay Mira, you can tell them...Just not when I'm around him."

Mira, understanding the condition of her friend, told Levy to continue.

" Right..Skipping Jellal, we then have...* GASP*..Natsu Dragneel.."

This time, it was Lucy's turn to react." Natsu?"

" Yeah..." Levy violently shook her head, not wanting to talk about _**him**_. But Mira and Lucy were dead set interested on knowing about the one that made Levy's skin crawl.

" So? What about him?..Is it that one with pink hair?" Lucy asked, gently sipping on her strawberry smoothie.

" It's salmon Lucy! Salmon!" She hissed ,arguing about the color of his hair.

" Okay...Who is he then?"

Levy sprawled in her chair, knitting her eyebrows together." ...He's the most pompous and cruel guy you would ever meet. Handsome yet arrogant, he carries an awful temper and hates girls. Plus, he's the dirty minded type..Disgusting." She finished her statement and shuddered.

_Is he really that bad for Levy to describe him like that?_

_Or is it what she thinks he's like?_

Lucy raised up her hand." I have a question."

" Yes?" Levy asked.

" You haven't even talked to any of them, so how in the world do you think Natsu's like that?" She asked, trying not to sound impolite.

Levy sighed." I have sources.. Besides,It was Juvia who told me all these things so i kind of have a point. Juvia's quite close to Gray so she normally is able to hitch a seat with them during lunch."

Lucy kept quiet and glanced at the table Natsu was sitting on. It was surrounded with annoying fan girls, begging them for autographs and unnecessary things that didn't even sound reasonable to give out. So much for talking to them. And just by a tiny second Natsu looked up and his eyes met with a dazed Lucy. He was sooo handsome. She felt like falling into a surreal trance when she stared at his onyx eyes, but that was a mistake. Before she knew it, the salmon haired male sent her a scowl and turned back to his food.

_Maybe Levy's right..._

_" _Hey Erza! Are you gonna finish your cheese cake?"

" No, not really..You can have it Levy."

" HEY! I wanted to ask for it!"

" I thought you were scared of finding flies in school food Mira!"

" Shut it Levy!"

Lucy turned back to them and smiled" _**I**_ want it!"

The two of them reclined" No way!"

And snap! Before you knew it, the three of them started dragging the poor plate of half- eaten cake across the table back and forth, shrieking like girls in a cat fight. Erza watched gleefully, hoping to see Lucy emerge victorious and laugh at the other two mercilessly. The struggle for the treat continued causing a little attention around them. Not wanting to hear anymore noise, Natsu gently got up and carried his tray to the disposal bin. You see if you wanted to get out of the cafeteria you had to pass the crazy girls who were fighting over a cake and _**he**_ intended to do it. But just as he stepped towards the table, Lucy's hand slipped and she ended up throwing the cheese cake on Natsu.

...

...

...

Everywhere was silent...

While Lucy mentally panicked.

_OH...NO..._

* * *

HA HA! I LEFT YOU GUYS WITH A FUCKING CLIFF-HANGER! XD

DON'T WORRY, CHAPTER TWO IS ON IT'S WAY...Soon

AND IF I DON'T GET 5 REVIEWS, THEN NO ONE'S GETTING CHAPTER 2! *EVIL LAUGH*

ALSO, I WILL BE GOING TO BOARDING SCHOOL FOR SIX WEEKS SO UNTIL THEN THIS WILL BE THE ONLY CHAPTER. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I COME BACK.

OH BY THE WAY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY WRITING AND PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS.

JA'NE

\- KYLIE.


	2. Chapter 2

ALRIGHT PEOPLE, I'M BACK! AND YES OF COURSE CHAPTER 2 IS READY TO GO! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY!

THANKS A LOT FOR THE REVIEWS

HIRO MASHIMA IS THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF FAIRYTAIL

ENJOY : D

(LINE)

...

...

...

Everywhere was silent...

While Lucy mentally panicked.

_OH...NO..._

(LINE)

The whole food court was engulfed in utter silence. Nobody moved, nobody talked and nobody dared to even look at the surprised Natsu. For Lucy, well let's just say she didn't see that coming. And for some reason she felt seriously horrified and embarrassed that she could do something so stupid..But it wasn't her fault right? Everywhere was still quiet, waiting for the first person to say something so they could start their annoying murmurs and gossips but still...Silence remained the king...That is, until Lucy opened her mouth...

" I..I'm so sorry.." She gently whispered, gripping her red uniform skirt in a quite shaken manner.

Now, all eyes were on her. And just as she accurately predicted, they started the annoying whispers and gossips. Some felt pity, some felt curious, and some felt wickedly interested ( the fangirls of course). Even her own friends prayed that she'd make it out of this alive, hoping to see an unhurt Lucy run back to them. But that desicion was to be made by Natsu Dragneel...And he didn't seem the slightest bit pleased about what just happened.

Lucy watched him as his hands curled up into clenched fists, his dark eyes emitting raw rage, ready to pounce on her. She felt..scared. It reminded Lucy of her stone cold father, when he flew into anger because of her... calling her hurtful things...

_Stop it Lucy!_

_You don't have time to be reflecting on your past!_

But that didn't really matter anyway. She was already sure she had made the biggest mistake of her such lonely life by tossing a half eaten cake on the richest person in school. She stood there, unoticeably trembling and waiting for the angered male to say somehing. And then, he did.

" Y..You clumsy bitch.." Natsu said as he fiercely glared at her. They weren't the nicest words but it was better than being beat into a pulp."..LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Lucy winced at the sound of his loud voice, echoing through the quiet vincinity of the food court." It was a mistake."

Natsu sarcastically laughed." A mistake?...Even if it was, do you think a simple sorry will make me let you go scot free?!"

" If you let me clean you up, will you be satisfied?" Lucy asked, keeping her cool.

Her question just made him even more angry. She noticed and felt a little confident about herself. Besides, who wanted to be so timid? The way she was talking to him seemed like she was his servant so she needed to buckle up.

" Damn you! Little bitch gettin cocky!" He cursed, trying to whipe the cream away from his spiky hair." I don't need your fucking help! Or your stupid 'sorries'!"

She was getting annoyed.

_What is his problem!_

_Can't he accept a simple apology or help?! He really is a rotten figure!_

Lucy frowned." Suit yourself."

Natsu looked up at her. Who was this cocky bitch to be able to talk to him like that? He felt so frustrated and grunted in malice. He wanted to hurt her so badly and mess her up mentally and physically. That would teach her a lesson not to behave like some errant female. Natsu continued his curses under his breath as the whole students watched, willing to see the outcome of the situation. Suddenly, Gray, one of the R4's gently placed his hand on the irritated Natsu's shoulder, using his face to tell him to back down. Reluctantly, Natsu agreed.

" C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Gray said, his cool voice calming the crowd.

Lucy could hear the whispers of the fangirls behind her.

" Gray-sama's so mature!"

" Don't you think Natsu-kun looks hot when he's angry?"

" Definately!"

" Ohh Gray's so cool!"

" I want to marry the both of them!"

" That girl should be thrown in jail for doing that to our hero!"

" Yeah, she should be sued!"

Such idiotic remarks made by the loyal fangirls made Lucy hate them. The people to leave the cafateria first was the R4, passing her one by one and looking at her pityfully until it reached Natsu Dragneel. He stoped in his tracks right beside her then ducked his head towards her ear. She could feel it. The heat he emitted from his body, beating down on her creamy sensitive skin.

" You will pay...Lucy Heartfilia." And with those words he disappeared into the hallways.

Lucy Heartfilia froze like a deer trapped in headlights. How in the world did he know her name?! She had no memories of talking to him or even seeing him until today! So how did that rude and arrogant idiot know?! It was all too unclear and mysterious. But what bothered the wide eyed girl most was what he said...Those words, coated in sheer hatred and frustration echoed through her aching head making Lucy feel weak and fragile. Her vision was blurring and her legs felt like jelly and in a blink of an eye...She fainted, crumbling down to the hard floor.

**~*BLACKOUT*~**

**(line)**

Lucy was feeling lightheaded when she regained consciousness. It was like an utter blank space in her brain with repetive, constant pounding like a loud drum, beating away to it's heart content.

But that was before she saw her worried friends, staring at her from on top of the small bed covered in white sheets. They had been there for quite a long time now, watching the blonde sleep and wondering when she would wake up.

" Ugh..Where am i?" Lucy spoke, finally breaking the suffocating silence.

" Lu-chan!" Levy and Mira squealed, hugging Lucy affectionately which kind of made some of her bones crack.

Lucy sat up as soon as they released their grip, intaking the small but warm room. It was the infirmary. The place where injured, tired or sick students go. And right there in the corner of the room was , sitting down elegantly and reading a romance novel. She was known to be quite strict about the students health and normally lectured them on the body's well being.

" What happened? Why am i here?" Lucy asked rubbing her temples.

Erza folded her arms across her chest and sighed."...You fainted." She stated quietly, not wanting to disturb the woman in the corner." Isn't that weird?"

Lucy felt confused. She had never fainted before so it was kind of implausible to actually accept what Erza had said. There was an awkward silence in the room again as Lucy groggily rubbed her eyes, her blonde hair resting around her shoulders.

" I...I fainted?...But nothing's wrong with me." She blurted out, crumbling the sheets with her hands." I'm fine...I really am!"

" Calm down Lucy, maybe you were just a little tired." Mira said sweetly.

" Mira's right, you _**did**_ work an extra shift yesterday at the cafe. It's normal for somone to faint unexpectedly." Levy said as she laughed nervously hoping that Lucy would believe her, but of course Lucy wasn't stupid.

Erza quirked her eyebrow, eying Levy from the corner of her eye."Seriously?...Who's dumb enough to believe that."

Levy sweat dropped and waved her hands." It was worth a shot."

" Anyway..." Mira cut in, trying to bring up the earlier incident." I heard Natsu tell you something. What did he say?"

Lucy's mouth gaped open on hearing the sound of that delinquents name. She was perfectly fine until Mira brought him up. They seriously have to make that a taboo subject among themselves.

" MIRA!" Levy and Erza screamed out, earning a warning from the woman.

Mirajane smiled sheepishly then turned back to Lucy who was still taken aback by the sudden pronounciation of his name. It was clear she didn't want to hear it nor even say it.

Lucy closed her mouth and gritted her teeth. Just thinking about him made her want to punch something and scream to her heart's content. She still had many questions pooling into her brain.

_Natsu...Dragneel..._

_Just who are you?_

"Lucy?" Mira asked, waiting for her to answer. Levy nervously tugged on Mira's arm signalling

_Levy's right..._

_I already hate him..._

FINISHED. SORRY FOR THIS SHORT CHAPTER

I WILL UPDATE SOON PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING -

KYLIE.


End file.
